


Breaking weddings

by Shakinnmovin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Over-bearing mothers, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: Jughead finds Betty stressed from all the wedding planning and fears the worst.





	Breaking weddings

The second Jughead walked through the front door and saw Betty; he knew something was up. There she was, sitting in her favorite chair in the corner of the room. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her mouth pressed together as she tried to concentrate on whatever she was typing away at furiously. So furious in fact, that he was surprised that the keys from the laptop didn't fly away from the board.

Jughead closed the door behind him and slid the messenger bag to the floor. He untied the flannel shirt around his waist and threw it on the sofa, watching Betty. He knew that his presence was noticed by Betty from the momentary slowing down of her fingers' activities before she started up again. 

Slowly, Jughead moved toward his fiance and knelt down before her. He gently held one wrist and then the other efficiently stopping Betty from her task at hand. 

Betty looked up from her laptop and looked at Jughead. Her emerald green eyes were red-rimmed as her lower lip quivered for a second before she bit into it. 

"What's wrong, Betts?" Jughead asked as he tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," Betty said before she leaned back and burst into tears, covering her face with both hands.

Jughead felt his heartbeat hasten at Betty's sudden outburst. He wasn't expecting her to cry let alone weep. He got up from the floor and took Betty's laptop from her lap, placing it on the coffee table. He put one arm under her knees and another under her neck and carried her. He sat down on the vacated chair and placed Betty firmly to his side. She curled up into a ball, throwing her arms around his neck and gliding her feet under his thighs. Jughead wrapped an arm around her and smoothened out the hair on the top of her head with the other in a repetitive motion to calm her down.

"I lied," Betty said finally between sobs, "When you asked me this morning if everything was ready for the wedding?"

Jughead moved his head slightly to kiss Betty's forehead. "Wedding stress? Baby, what do you need? I told you that I would help you with whatever you want, right?"

"You can't help me with this," Betty said as she continued to sob into Jughead's neck. Her entire body shook, and Jughead held her tightly against his side whispering comforting words.

"Baby, you're starting to scare me. Please," Jughead begged, "tell me what's wrong." The venue, the flowers, the bridesmaid dresses, the tuxedos, the caterers, the cake, the transportation, the vows... everything had been decided, and deposit checks were all rendered by the Cooper family. The invitations were set out and the RSVP day had just passed, so they had finished the seating chart last weekend. Jughead racked his brain but couldn't figure out what could be upsetting Betty.

"Betts," Jughead tried again, "What's wrong? If we talk about it, you might see that it's not a big deal." Moose had warned Jughead of the smallest thing going wrong in the wedding planning process leading to an epic bridezilla meltdown, but Betty was not like Midge. Betty was calm and level-headed, but at this moment, Jughead wasn't sure what he needed to do. Should Jughead continue to prod Betty or should he leave her alone? Should he call Veronica for backup or was her best friend the issue? Jughead had no idea and continued to hold his beautiful bride-to-be.

Betty detached herself from Jughead and got up. She placed both hands on her hips and turned to face him. Her face was splotchy and red; her hair was half-undone from the bun on top of her head.

"I don't have a dress," Betty looked away and closed her eyes tightly.

"What dress?" Jughead was clueless.

"A wedding dress," Betty shouted throwing up her hands, frustrated that she had to explain it.

"But you and Veronica went shopping for a dress the second I put the ring on your finger," Jughead asked confused.

"I tried on hundreds of dresses, and I'm not exaggerating. I've been to every store in New York. With Veronica. Without Veronica. I took Cheryl with me a few times and even left Cheryl at a store when I panicked." Betty started to pace the floor while she explained the dress shopping fiasco. "I went with my mom, with Polly. I took the day off and flew to Boston without telling you and met up with Nancy. We went dress shopping there too." Betty stopped and looked at Jughead. Her eyes were wet as she continued, "I thought if everything else got done, the dress would just fall into place. It didn't! Everything is done except the dress. And I finally figured out why I couldn't find the perfect dress."

Betty sat on the chair opposite Jughead and placed one elbow on her knee and covered half her face with her hand. "I don't want this wedding."

Jughead felt his blood run cold. His chest felt tight, and he couldn't breathe.

Betty, not seeing Jughead's anguish, continued, "I don't want the Plaza. I don't want peach roses with a tinge of red at the tip of the petals," Betty's voice squealed at the last part, and Jughead could make out that it was a bad imitation of Polly. "I don't want a 4-tier red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting in the form of rosettes."

Betty shook her head. "How did I let this get so out of hand? This isn't my wedding anymore. It's a hybrid of what my mom and Polly want." She stretched out her hands to the ceiling in frustration. 

"But you want to get married, right?"

Betty turned to Jughead and took in his pale face. It was Betty's turn to reassure her fiancee. She quickly rose from her chair and knelt on the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry, baby, I wasn't thinking. Of course, I want to marry you," Betty said taking Jughead's face in her hands. She placed a firm kiss on his lips. "I just don't want this wedding."

Jughead looked like his heart was going to give out. "Betty, never do that again. I mean it. You fucking almost killed me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Betty said placing her forehead against his. 

After a few seconds, Jughead pulled Betty to him and nestled his head on her shoulder. "What do you want?"

"I want you and me," Betty said as she pushed her fingers through Jughead's black hair. "our parents, our closest friends...I want small and intimate. I want you." She pulled back to kiss Jughead again. "I need just you, Juggie."

"We can still do something small. We'll lose the deposits, and I guess we need to push back the wedding date..." Jughead said.

"I don't want to push back the date," Betty cried. "I want to be Mrs. Jones this very second."

Jughead framed Betty's face with his hands. "Baby, what do you want?"

"No plaza. We can get married at the park; I'll call tomorrow and cross my fingers for the same date. We keep the caterers, but we change the menu from shrimp cocktails to beef franks, mini quiches to fried mac and cheese, the Prosciutto-Wrapped Persimmons With Goat Cheese is now mini beers with mini sliders. The wedding cake is red velvet cupcakes with chocolate frosting. What do you say?"

"No penguin suits. Just regular suits," Jughead let out a chuckle. 

"And no peach flowers, I want the cliche red roses," Betty laughed out. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty, and they both got up together. "I love you, Jughead Jones."

"It's 7-weeks till the wedding. Can you really make all the changes and not get stressed out?" Jughead questioned.

"I have Veronica and Cheryl," Betty simply said. "We'll make it happen. Telling my mother on the other hand," Betty took a deep breath. 

"Blame it on me," Jughead said. "Tell them that the trailer park boy couldn't do a Plaza wedding and was going to pull a Mr. Big."

Betty laughed, "I can't do that to you, but you put that "Sex and the City" reference to good use."

Betty buried her head into Jughead's chest taking in his unique scent. "I'm sorry that I lost it."

"Hey," Jughead said, "you lost it just once this entire time. Midge lost it at least a dozen times before the wedding, and Reggie almost bailed at this point."

Betty tilted her head for a kiss while she pushed her hips into Jughead's hips. "Take me to bed, Mr. Jones. I want to sample the goods before I buy it."

"I believe you've sampled it many times before. At some stage, it becomes stealing."

"You're right, but I crossed that line a while ago. So maybe I should be punished for my mistake," Betty slowly licked Jughead's neck leaving goosebumps on his skin.

Jughead bent his knees and lifted Betty who happily wrapped her legs around him. "I'm going to punish you all night long, Ms. Cooper."

"Promise?"

"Solemnly."  
\--------------------------  
The next week after Jughead came home, he was surprised to find his to-be-bride on the kitchen island wearing nothing but two beef sliders, one covering each nipple and a shot glass of what he assumed was beer balancing in her belly button.

"I'm guessing the caterers said "yes" to all the changes at no additional cost," Jughead said, his mouth watering at the delicious sight before him.

"Not only did they agree but the final bill is way less than the original," Betty sighed as Jughead ate a sliders of off her nipple and "accidentally" licked her sensitive skin.

"So everything is set?" Jughead asked eying the second beef slider.

"Everything except my mother's mood but I'm working on that," Betty sucked a finger and glided it slowly from her mouth, down her neck, between her breasts and circled the shot glass in her bellybutton. "Would you like something to cool off?'

Jughead licked his lips and bent down to capture the glass in his mouth. He tilted his head back and drowned the entire content in one go. He removed the glass and looked appreciatively at it. "That's some good beer."

Betty laughed as Jughead took the second slider in his mouth and happily munched away as he slipped a hand between her thighs. "Someone begs to be eaten as well," Jughead slid a finger into her clit, and Betty moaned in pleasure.

Taking out his finger, Jughead put it in his mouth. "Better than the beer."

Jughead turns to smile at Betty, but her emerald eyes are almost black, and she's panting which makes Jughead's mouth dry. He pulls Betty up into a sitting position and pulls her to the very edge of the island. He parts her thighs without his eyes ever leaving hers.

"Fuck Betty," Jughead breathes out as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans. The heavy material falls to the floor along with his boxers. He grabs hold of the back of her head and pulls it down so that he can capture her soft lips.

Betty pushes her tongue into Jughead's mouth, diving into the warmth. He catches a hold of her chin so that she can't move- not that she wants to. He's devouring her, pushing his mouth over hers with urgency, with hunger, with need, with love.

Jughead kissed the corner of her mouth, her jawline and then settles on her swan-like, soft neck. He bites the skin which makes Betty groan, the sound vibrating in her throat makes Jughead's body shiver in pleasure.

His hands travel to Betty's ample breasts, the nipples already puckered and begging for Jughead's touch. He gives in and simultaneously rubs both nubs with his thumb and forefinger. 

"Juggie, Juggie..." Betty starts her mantra. He never gets tired of her saying his name in the throes of passion. Her hand lovingly holds his manhood. Her thumb on the tip creating waves of euphoria. 

Jughead moves his head to capture a nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. Her hand stops moving across his cock and presses it tightly. He's almost in pain or almost in pleasure, he isn't quite sure but either way, he doesn't want her to remove her hand.

Thrusting one finger into Betty's core, he gets the response that he craves. Her body arches and trembles, she lets out a soft cry. Jughead pushes a second finger, followed immediately by a third.

Betty straightens herself and drops her forehead to his; her breathing is erratic. Jughead captures her mouth in a quick kiss while he removes his fingers from within her. She pushes his throbbing manhood into her clit and lets out a whimper as he stretches her.

Jughead starts to move his hips, one hand on her thigh while he pushes her back with the other. She supports herself on her elbows; her chest pushed forward as she clenched her body. He can't see her face, but her breasts jiggle violently with every push his hips make.

Placing a hand below Betty's bellybutton, he pushed the four fingers into the soft flesh while his thumb pushed into her nub. Jughead watched her body glisten as sweat seeped through her pores.

Jughead closed his eyes and breathed roughly through his mouth until he hears Betty scream as she reached her peak. He looked down to see her warm liquid dipping from where they are joined. Quickly, he followed her to ecstasy before he collapsed on top of her, his head on her chest.

It took a while for them to come back to normal. Jughead and Betty grinned at each other and moved slowly, him to pull up his jeans while she put on her robe, that she had placed on one of the bar stools around the island earlier.

"By the way," Betty said when she found her voice, "I bought a wedding dress."

"Really? Where is it?"

"At the seamstress."

"Where did you get it? I thought you were banned from several bridal stores," Jughead joked.

"I wasn't banned from any, thank you very much," Betty huffed. "I got it from ...." She mumbled the last part so Jughead couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What was that?"

"I got it from a thrift store," Betty said, her doe-eyes wide.

Jughead laughed loudly, "Wait, till your mom hears that!"

"We aren't telling her, Juggie. She'll tear the antique lace with her bare hands."

Jughead hugged Betty and kissed the top of her head. "No way. I get to do that on our wedding night."

Betty blushed as she turned her head up for a kiss.


End file.
